


Benevolent

by Pimudragonfeline (Pimu_Satis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Character Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimu_Satis/pseuds/Pimudragonfeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s really not as bad as she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolent

****

**Be spidermom: ====== >**

You really wish you were someone else anyone else. Any other species, but fate’s a bitch. You’re stuck being a guardian to a member of the species you eat. You really wish you could be a omnivore or herbivore. You could taste the fear on your daughter’s visiting friends’ minds.  
You love her dearly, but both of you being what you are in any universe would end terribly. For a moment betwixt the omnipresent hunger pangs you imagine. You imagine another universe another culture where trolls raise their progeny and never had the need for lussi that eat other trolls.  
You know you are going to die soon, you feel it through the shadow of Gl’bgloyb’s mind on your daughter’s. That they are going to build a race without lussi, and it fills you with hope.  
You despondently feel the fear of your next meal. You kill them swiftly and as painlessly as possible decapitating them. You eat the body first…but the thinkpan the thinkpan you leave for last. Even, though it heightens the fear of your next meal, you feel the need to learn who they were in life, as a sign of respect.  


 **Be spidersprite: ====== >  
**  
You are glad you are no longer hungry and you can still protect your daughter. But all the things you need to tell her, to correct the damage that you and Mindfang have done she won’t listen, she won’t listen when you speak. She calls you a 8iiiiiiiitch.  
So sadly you take a blank note book and fill it with your words. While she and her friends grab all of their worldly possessions, and go for one last round of alchemising before the fight with the black king you sneak it in with a pile of books. Maybe, one day, she’ll read it.  
When the daemon comes you fight with joy in your heart.  


 **Be in a dreambubble: ====== >  
**  
The first thing you do when you arrive in the afterlife is you weave a mental web through every instance and every bubble. All of you, all spidermoms become one. And you still love her you still love every instance of your daughter.  
You’re proud for her, sad for her, morn each death, and angry at her foolishness. You’ll morn the each of the deaths of her friends, especially if she caused it Tavros.  
In your search you find two vibrations, each originating from a human, one from the one named Rose is the knowledge of the impact your daughter had in shaping her world. The other from John…it fills you with love.

****

****

**Be someone else: ?**

A goddess of space surveys the dream bubbles searching for a Sage.  
One who can lead you in the right direction, a weaver of minds who takes a bipedal form with cerulean fibers originating from her head, pale grey skin, and eyes that hold unfathomable sadness. She calls herself Arachnea.

**Author's Note:**

> In making Vriska sympathetic I usually imagine Spidermom as a 8iiiiiiiitch. So my muse decided to be perverse as usual and make my first post atypical.


End file.
